nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dacara
The Federated Republic of Dacara Flag : Dacara Lives Forever Dacara Lives Forever Capital (and largest city) Kelowna 1 ''' - High Chancellor Scott RJ McBain - Prime Minister Natarsha Tezcan Independence - Independence Day , - from , - Total 72,355 - ( ) 130,200 km² - 2030 estimate 2 152 400,000 - Density 86.646 /km² ( ) 2007 estimate - Total $70 Trillion - Per capita $32,728.85 (2031) 0.934 (high) Dollar (Dacaran Dollar, $'') ( ) ' ' NST ( +10) - Summer ( ) +1 ( +11) ' ' .dn 'Calling code' +02 1''De facto official. Dacara, officially the The Federated Republic of Dacara, is the second largest in Europe located in the northen mainland. It borders; , and to the east; , and to the south; and to the west; and and to the North. The city of Kelowna is the country's capital. Dacara has very close ties with the Kiravian Empire. Dacara is a , organised as a Federation. It is economically strong and provides for its people, although capitalism and corporations are some what unrestricted. As a modern nation-state, the country was first unified under charter of The Russian Empire. During much internal conflict due to oppression by the Dacaran monarch, Dacara's territory was unified under a fascist regime. In modern times democracy has filtered through and now is a . Dacara is a of eight states. The capital and largest city is Kelowna. Dacara is a leading member of the Kiravian Commonwealth and is a signatory of the . It contributes over 30% of the revenue to military expenditure. Dacara has developed a high standard of living and established an advanced system of . It holds a key position in international affairs and is recognised as a scientific and technological leader in several fields. History Early Years Dacara began as six colonies controlled by the Russian Empire, the six colonies are reminisces of the now eight states that make up Dacara. The six original colonies of Aquaria, Scorpia, Geminon, Picon, Caprica and Tauron remained seperate but under constant Russian rule until in 1592 the six colonies joined under the Dacaran Kingdom in which the Picon Monarch was head of. The Russian Empire signed the "Six Colonial Bill" in which the Picon Monarch would head all colonies. The other five colonies objected to Picon rule and it April of 1593 war had broken out between the colonies. Colonial Wars The signing of the "Six Colonial Bill" by the Russian Tsar caused great tension between all six colonies. The bill was designed so all six colonies would abide to Picon rule so that Russia would have a less dominant role in the colonies affairs. The colonies of Aquaria and Caprica were most resistant to the change while Geminon, Scorpia and Tauron embraced the change for the benefit of economic growth. Battles were fought with little casulties as each colony was suffering food sortage and anarchy, conflict lasted 180 years before in March of 1673 Aquaria and Caprica agreed to join the Dacaran Monarch as they had seen the economic benefits it had done to the other colonies. After each colony has singed into the newly formed nation each colony became a state and the states of Picon and Scorpia were split to form two new states of Libris and Aerilon The Dacaran Monarch On March 3rd 1673 all six colonies signed to join under one nation. The colonies of Picon, Geminon, Scorpia and Tauron had already joined into the nation but due to constant war a proper nation wasn’t established until this time. Under the new monarch the nation thrived. Economic ties with Russia and France allowed to the Dacaran economy to boom (Now Dacara has the largest economy of all neighbouring states) and the Cattle industry thrived in Dacara's lush climate. The monarch headed as a under two dynasties. The Erickson era founded there capital at Kelowna (Part of the former colony of Picon) and lasted from 1673 to 1801 when Queen Bellaire Erickson died and her nephew Prince Vaun Wington I took the thrown. The Wington era under complete monarch lasted until 1840 when King Vaun Wington IV signed over power to the newly formed Dacaran Senate. The Senate was comprised of four representatives of all states to pass laws on behalf of the people, but It wasn’t until 1885 that under King Benjamin Wington II that Senators from the Dacaran Fascist Party who had power of Senate revolutionized against the monarch and instated an elected Emperor as Head of State and Head of Government. This was the end of the Dacaran Monarch which had lasted since the beginning of the Picon Monarch in 1123. Fascist Years In 1885 the newly elected Emperor Jacob Munroe took control of the nation. In order to keep the people believing him in the nature of he ordered the creation of two legislature houses. The House of Representatives and The House of Senate in which the fascist party automatically gave themselves over 95% of the seats. There wasn’t a proper election held until the dissolution of the fascist party in 1975. Under the new government corruption and racism were dominant. The Government ordered the imprisonment of all non-white Dacaran citizens and required everyone to practice a form of Christianity and learn English and nothing more. Fear spread throughout the country and such acts of government lasted until 1975 when under the Federated Labor Party seized control of Parliament and imprisoned the then Emperor Nathanial Nement. The Dacaran Labor party then called the first ever election in Dacara and was elected in Government as a Federal Democracy. signing the newly formed ]] Modern Era Since 1975, after 90 years of fascism Dacara became a under the leadership of an elected High Chancellor. The first Chancellor Henry Ford spent his two term leadership creating a iron proof constitution and creating new forms of parliament to allow for greater voice by the people. By 1984 when Chancellor Ford ended his Chancellorship Dacara was a leading nation state in democracy and free enterprise. The Dacaran economy went through a boom in the eighties resulting in one of the most dominant economies in Europe and the world. During the turn of the century the Labor party lost its first ever election to the Dacaran Democratic Party who still holds government in present day. The Democratic government issued new reforms on population control, the 1996 census showed the Dacaran population at 2.3 billion and rising. With the new reforms to control population through licensed pregnancies and educational reforms on population growth rate had dropped by 0.8% in 2031. Following the 2026 General Election scientific breakthroughs within the medical and chemical fields explored a more modern Dacara. Government funded and private funded scientific teams created new industrial chemicals which are safer on the environment and the new medical breakthroughs included a new anti-bacterial drug which is more successfully attacks more resistant . These new breakthroughs strengthened Dacaran economy into the one of the strongest in the world. Currently the Dacaran Scientific community is looking at new Anti-Viral medication. Politics and Government campaigning in the 2031 Elections]] The Government of Dacara is a , although a exists. The basic laws of the Dacaran Government are laid out by the Federal Constitution of Dacara A High Chancellor is Head of State and is elected by a majority vote by the people. High Chancellor serves a five year term before election is called again, although there is no limit to how many terms a Chancellor may run. He serves as Commander in Cheif and although is controlled by his Political Party who runs for Government and is headed by a who serves as Head of Government. This allows the Chancellor to keep all constitutional authority but gives the legislature power over the Prime Minister as going against ones own party is Political Suicide. The Current High Chancellor of Dacara is Scott McBain who was elected as Chancellor in 2031 and will end his first term in 2036, his Deputy Chancellor is Christopher Mawhinney. Dacara's legislation is a Parliament and the current governing Party is the Dacaran Democratic Party. The Prime Minister is Kate Wilkinson. Executive Branch The High Chancellor heads the Federal Authority (Federal Cabinet) and thus the executive branch of the federal government. He or she is elected by and responsible to the Dacaran parliament. Although the High Chancellor is responsible for parliament he or she doesn’t serve a seat as the day to day activities of High Chancellor are to high demanding. A Prime Minister serves as the Head of Government and although traditionally is the political party leader is legally appointed by the High Chancellor, the Prime Minister serves also as Highest Minister of the House of Representatives. Also see: Chancellors of Dacara Legislative Branch Dacara has on the federal level a bicameral legislature. The parliament has two chambers. The House of Representatives (Lower House) nominally has 460 members, elected for a four year term and represents electoral divisions of roughly equal population. This allows to equal representation of all Members of Parliament. The House of Senate (Upper House) is the representation of the state governments at the federal level. It consists of 80 members who are delegates of the 8 States (Administrative Divisions). Unlike the House of Representatives, The House of Senate allows for equal representation of each state regardless of population. Using both houses an equal representation of all people on a local and state level is achieved. Foreign Relations Administrative Divisions There are currently eight Administrative Divisions (States) which make up the Federation that is Dacara. The Eight States of Dacara: Picon Caprica Libris Tauron Aerilon Aquaria Scorpia Geminon Each state is represented in The House of (Upper House). Each State allocates 10 Senators which represent a district of the State. This allows each State equal representation regardless of population (As apposed to the Representative House) Geography Dacara has one of the largest population in The Kiravian Commonwealth and is the largest in area. The territory of Dacara covers 1 249 703 km², consisting of 130,200 km² of surrounding water. Elevation ranges from the mountains of the Avian Ranges (Highest Point: Mount Soka (6,194m above sea level)) in the south to the shores of the Southern Sea and in the north-west. Between lie the forested uplands of central Dacara and the low-lying lands of northern Dacara (Lowest Point: Rouku Canyon (-42m below sea level)), traversed by some of the countires major rivers such as the the Georgian and Halian rivers. It neighbours with to the East, to the West and to the North. Climate Most of Dacara has a temperate climate, in the north-west and the north, the climate is oceanic ; rainfall occurs year round with a maximum during summer. Winters there are mild and summers tend to be cool, though temperatures can exceed 30 °C for prolonged periods. In the east, the climate is more continental; winters can be very cold, summers can be very warm, and long dry periods are often recorded. Central and southern Dacara are transition regions which vary from moderately oceanic to continental. Again, the maximum temperature can exceed 30 °C in summer. Economy Dacara's vast economy is mostly centred around the Arms Industry, Mining, Chemical, Gambling and Fossil Fuel industries. Mining (Gold, Precious Gems, Coal, Oil, Uranium, Silver, Iron), Power Generation, Agriculture, Service Industry and Tourism are all secondary industries with a powerhouse revenue in Dacara. Growth in 2007 was 5.8% and is predicted to rise from this level in the following years. Since the age of industrialisation the country has been arms manufacturer, innovator and beneficiary of an ever more globalized economy. The export of goods "Made in Dacara" is one of the main factors of the country’s wealth. The service sector contributes around 70% to the total GDP, the industry 29.1% and agriculture 0.9%. Most of the country's products are in manufacturing, especially in arms and weapons, mining, metals, and chemical goods. Transport Military Demographics The 2030 census shows us that about 98.9% of Dacaran are ethnic Dacaran from the original six colonies, out of current population of 2 152 400,000. Other ethnic groups include Russians, Danish, Ukrainians, French, English, as well as a small percentage that identified as 'other' (Mostly minority European groups). Dacara also represents a very narrow linguistic diversity, most demographers and historians blame the old fascist regime for the lack of cultural diversity in Dacara. English is the primary language spoken by 99.8% of the population. The remaining 0.2% includes Russian and the newly adopted Coscivian in which all government funded schools are now learning. During the 1800's, following the creation of the Fascist Republic, government movements broke out, resulting in ethnic cleansing of all non-white ethnic groups, this resulted in a holocaust of all non Dacaran/Russian ethnic citizens. This resulted in the death of over 20 000 000 people. Many Southern Asian who had migrated to Dacara hundreds of years previous fled Dacara to escape the government. After the dissolution of the fascist government few Chinese-Dacaran and Indian-Dacaran citizens returned and still now English speaking Dacaran/Russian ethnic citizens in prominent. Today most of the population practices mainstream Christianity of; Catholicism (30%) and Anglicism (21%), surprisingly a largest number also practices Atheism (34.9%). The religious minorities include Baptism (6%), Pentecostalism (4.5%), Judaism (2%) and Adventists (1.6%). Population According to the 2030 census the estimated population of Dacara is 2 152 400,000 with a population growth rate of 1.44%. Due to over population the Dacaran Government has placed legal sanctions for licensed pregnancies. The estimated population in 2055 is over three billion but the Government is wishing to have this dropped to under two and a half billion. Because Dacara is a vastly spacious country the population density per square kilometre is only 86.646 people which to world standards is very good considering the population size. Culture Science and Technology Miscellaneous Topics References and Notes Category:Countries